Foreshadow of the Endgame
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: Superman's dead, and the biggest battle of the Universe is looming very slowly. How will our heroes take it when they learn about "The Endgame"?


In a dark and mysterious Futuristic like base, similar to that of a futuristic technological laboratory, a god like being was looking over multiple galaxies, he is a muscular Red colored being, having green eyes and blue irises. He dons a staff as well as a purple suit with a black cloak. He is Lord Savinax. He's been keeping an eye on the multiverse for so long, with him and his co-conspiritiers knowing that one day, the chosen ones will have to rise up and stop the Ultimate Enemy from using the Reality Gems to tear Reality Apart, one planet at a time.

"Savinax!" A voice was heard, sounding panic stricken.

"Not now, Tartakouskivo." Savinax said, annoyed. "I'm keeping an eye on the universe."

"That's the thing!" Tartakouskivo said, beggingly as he entered from the shadows, revealing himself as a spindly greyish squid-like alien, dressed in some sort of royalty cloak with Saiyan armor on. "Something bad is coming, and fast."

"Why do you say that?" Savinax asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You remember the Reality Gems?" Tartakouskivo said, panic-stricken.

"Hmmm..." Savinax said. "Of course I do. Each of them contains a power beyond god's imagination. A Red Ruby, the Gem of Life. It has the ability to make things come to life, or die. A yellow topaz, contains the ability to change anything into anything else. The Gem of Fantasy, or a Light Blue Sapphire, has the ability to make Fantasy become Reality, and Reality to become Fantasy. The Gem of Time, or a dark blue Lapis lazuli, can make time go forward or backward, or even slow down time. The Green Peridot, the ability to take anyone into different dimensions, I've heard a man named Rick Sanchez has it. The orange jasper, the ability to control, read, or enter minds, hence its name, The Mind Gem. The Gem of Geminoj, a purple amethyst to split an object into multiple."

"And then..." Tartakouskivo said, nervously. "There's the Diamond of Power."

Intrigued, Savinax raises an eyebrow in question, he hasn't heard of that diamond in years.

"Ah, the Diamond to increase one's strength by a tenfold." Savinax said. "Why are you asking me about the gems?"

"They're heading towards a planet named, "Earth"." Tartakouskivo said, nervously. "And the Ultimate Enemy has escaped from his prison in Clockwork's Lair! He's going after the Gauntlet."

"Dear god..." Savinax said, horrified. "If he gets his hands on all the gems and assembles them in the gauntlet, he'll be able to control all reality with a snap of his fingers."

"Should we alert the chosen ones?"

"In time...In time..." Savinax said, knowing that the prophecy has just begun.

In Space, it was a beautiful sight. A sight see for constellation fans everywhere in the world. The universe is infinite, which means there could be life out there. Somewhere in a galaxy far away, there was once a planet named Krypton before it exploded, but not before its sole survivor survived and started an extraordinary life on Earth, where he would grow up to be the Man of Steel himself, Superman. On a beautiful space station, someone was walking in a long and dark hall. The someone was a woman, who held a glowing diamond in her hands.

"The Diamond needs to be stored in here, with Kal-El killed by that behemoth, there's no doubt that the dark one is coming after the Diamond. So this will be a safe place to store the Diamond of Power" The woman said.

"Rosalina?" A voice was heard.

The woman steps out of the shadows, revealing herself to be Rosalina. Rosalina is taller than most of Mario's friends, rivaling Waluigi's height, and bearing a resemblance to Princess Peach Toadstool. However, Rosalina's skin is paler, her eyes are a lighter shade of blue with six eyelashes (three in other artwork), and her hair (possibly red or strawberry blonde in her childhood) is platinum blonde, a lighter blonde than Peach's, that also reaches to her waist. She wears purple nail polish, and has a large bang which obscures her right eye. In some of her appearances, Rosalina carries a thin, silver wand with a golden star at the top.

Rosalina typically wears a gown said to be a color that only exists when the sun peers out of the clouds. Her brooch and earrings are star-shaped, while her crown features star shaped patterns engraved into it. Her brooch and crown are silver, as are her high heels, while her earrings are golden. Rosalina also wears a few jewels, including a gold jewel inside the brooch and crown jewels that are pink and turquoise. Her gown cuts off at the top of her chest, where a powder-blue flap loops around, and has long sleeves with wide openings at the bottom, which are topped with powder-blue frills. At the bottom is another power-blue frill that loops around until turning up to a point at the middle; under this a layer of a petticoat is visible.

"What are you doing?" The manly voice was heard as he revealed himself to be a well-toned middle-aged man with a long beard. He wore a dark red robe and had king jewelry on him as accessories. His name was King Rubixburgh.

"Making sure the Diamond is Safe from the dark one. I've just received intel the lone Kryptonian himself, Kal-El has slain a savage beast named Doomsday, at the cost of his life." Rosalina said, concerned. "There's a slightly good chance that the Dark One's going after the Reality Gems."

"Relax, dear," Rubixburgh said, reassuringly. "The Dark One was defeated by his past self, and his timeline doesn't exist anymore. There's nothing to worry about, why can't you be less uptight like your Mother?"

"I'm serious, he exists outside of time now, and I have to make sure they are safe from his clutches." Rosalina said, worried as she goes over to a computer, typing up something. Suddenly 7 more screens appear, which each person appearing.

On one purple screen, 2 beautiful brunette women wearing purple suits and dark purple capes appeared. Their names were Gemini.

On a Red Screen, a beautiful dark-skinned woman wearing a red unitard and white leggings appeared. She had a staff in her hands. Her name was Lively.

On a yellow screen, a well built tan man stood as he wore a yellow robe, white shirt, and black pants. He is called Shapus Maximus.

On a Blue Screen was a tall, muscular winged tan man with white hair and army clothes. Jorgen Von Strangle was his name

On a Green Screen was an elderly skinny man with grayish blue hair and a lab coat, turquoise sweater, and brown pants. His name was Rick Sanchez.

On a Dark blue screen was a ghost wearing a dark purple cloak over a purple shirt that had a clock in the middle of the chest, he was blue-skinned and had a spectral tail instead of legs, on his gloves were several pairs of watches and he had a scar on his right eye. He also held a time staff in his hand, his name was Clockwork.

On an orange screen was a mysterious muscular silhouette.

"Guys, I'm assuming that you're concerned about Kal-El's death." Rosalina sighed.

"Now than ever." Both Geminis said.

"With Kal-El dead, there's no doubt that the Dark one is going after the Gems, or worse yet, send his cronies after Earth," Lively said.

"Superman might have been one of our greatest Earth Warriors, I still have faith that The Avengers, The Justice League, and the Z-Fighters can protect us from the likes of him," Jorgen said.

"Bah," Clockwork scoffs. "The chosen ones are our only hope, and those heroes you've mentioned will fight their regime counterparts when the ultimate battle appears."

"Yeah, I can get C-137 *Burp* to take care of it if necessary," Rick said.

"I still don't want to risk it. Until Earth has its new set of Champions as the prophecy once foretold, we have to get the Gems in a safe place." Rosalina said.

"The prophecy?" Shapus asks.

"Yes," Rosalina said. "It was once said that one day, an army will rise against the Dark one and his forces in the Endgame. And that army will be led by a Super Genius with a knack for inventions, a misunderstood tinkerer, the inspiration that made lady sing the blues, the strange and unusual, the *Sighs* bringer of bacon, and the worthy one."

"Seriously, the writer couldn't pick a better name than those?" Rick scoffs.

"Don't make me come to the Citadel!" Jorgen yelled.

"If that's the case, why don't we get Bruce Wayne and Princess Diana to destroy the Gems?" Gemini asks.

"The Reality Gems can't be easily destroyed by force or magic." Rosalina said. "I've tried that, and it didn't work."

"What got you to think about the Gems?" Shapus asks.

"On December 24th, 2014, Auras from Humbaba's decapitated head has been absorbed into this diamond. Other than Kal-El's death after slaying the beast they call, "Doomsday", nothing else got me thinking about the Gems." Rosalina said.

"Since he is coming after the Gems, and since I kinda know about his plot for quite a long time, why can't you send them to Earth?" Clockwork said.

"No, one Gem is already on Earth, and the Gem of Fantasy is Fairy World's power source! Without it, the Fairies won't be able to grant wishes!" Jorgen ordered. "With all that Power on earth, that would make us an easy target! I'm sorry but you can forget about the Gems coming anywhere near the planet Earth!"

Rosalina then pondered for a minute.

"I agree with Clockwork." Rosalina sighed. "But we must keep the Diamond in here, separate from the other Gems."

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"It's our best bet," Rosalina said. "We're basically sitting ducks if we let the Gems stay here, meet us at the top of my castle in one hour.

"Wait, how does Clockwork know it won't be screwed up?" Shapus demanded.

"I know everything." Clockwork shrugged.

Rosalina sighs in concern, she hopes that it will work, because she doesn't know what to do if it backfires.

**Next Chapter: Nintendo Characters' Reaction to the News as well as foreshadowing to "Toon War: The Endgame".**


End file.
